Flip: Fate or Destiny
by Myrddin Le Fay
Summary: Harry's bored of all of the messed up choices other people make for his life without even talking to him first, like he's an idiot. So when he's in a kids park before his 15th birthday with his 'stalker' Tonks and finds a weird coin, he chooses to let it decide for him from then on. Yes, or no? Its simple, yes? Well, it could be if his life wasn't such chaos and mayhem.


_**Flip: Fate or Destiny**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**Two Paths of Choice**_

Harry James Potter is an average young man of average hopes and dreams. He's not quite fifteen yet, but in a few weeks he will be. However, average he might convince himself of being; he is far from average, or so jerks like to remind him. The fact, he has magical powers makes him above average to start with.

Then, something else puts him higher than above average. This is his surviving the unstoppable, (well it's unstoppable without some kind of solid object) Killing Curse. It supposedly hit him and bounced off. Its like that little rhyme the kids say, 'I'm rubber and you're glue, whatever you throw at me bounces back and sticks to you', or something like that.

Anyway, Voldemort, THE Big Bad Evil Dark Wizard had been KO'd big style… well not KO'd really, more like torn from his body to spend the next thirteen years haunting a woods somewhere in Albania or Austria or something, he really didn't care too much on the details.

So, Harry's poor parents had died before hand: a shame most certainly. This is why the great, awesome, and super good guy leader of the light Albus Dumbledore placed Harry on the doorstep of his muggle relatives where he'll be safe and loved, at peace away from all of the fame he'll gain from his mysterious victory over some sixty year old dude with super awesome dark powers.

Now, Dumbledore might be awesome and smart with magic and be able to even convince himself and the smartest of his following of light wizards that something is the 'right' thing to do. However, in truth Dumbledore doesn't really understand people that much. He's like one of those shut in nerds, or geeks. He thinks he has a clue when in fact he doesn't, not really. However, rather than being socially inept and staying in doors away from people as he should, he ventures out.

This is where he sees people through rose coloured spectacles. There are those he knows are just plain douches, but he even tries to see them in a good light. He 'sees' that everyone can change and deserve the chance to prove it. He doesn't get the concept that is the bad guy murders some guys wife, husband, sister, brother, mother, or father that they deserve NO extra chance. There should not be any get out of jail free cards for the likes of them, but Dumbledore's strange and thinks that if someone repents they should be given a chance.

Now, this brings us to the old geezer dropping a freshly attacked, scared, and possibly hurt baby on a doorstep in England on a frosty November, early morning before the sun had even ventured out. It was just lucky Harry is a wizard or he could have frozen to death. But still, any responsible human being would have taken the baby to see doctors first, at the very least.

However, Dumbledore is naive, and the other two with him, one's an idiot so wouldn't think about it, and the other was too busy concerning herself with not wanting to leave the child with these, muggles, (which is a silly name they give non-magical peeps).

This brings us to Dumbledore's foolishness. He had seen both James and Lily Potter's wills, and in neither gave custody to Dumbledore or the muggles (The Dursley's). In fact, it stated in Lily's will that her 'sister' is no longer considered family, and under NO circumstances is he to go to them as she foresaw that they, (magic haters – most likely jealous) would mistreat her baby.

However, Dumbledore knows best of course, (yes that is sarcasm). He didn't believe a word Lily said. He believed it was just bitterness between sisters, but we all know he always wears his rose coloured specs when crap like this presents itself.

Later in the years to come when the old woman who lived nearby, a squib, (which is another silly name used for muggles born from witches). She was charged by Dumbledore to watch out for the boy, and she reported suspicious bruises on Harry, or outright said he's friendless and the whole neighborhood has been led to believe he is a troublemaker, and blame Harry for all the wrongs his cousin Dudley does. However, Dumbledore just wouldn't believe her.

Dumbledore just couldn't believe that Harry's 'family' would ever care about him and love him any less than one hundred percent. He just couldn't fathom the possibility that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was an abused child… abused by his loving family no less. So all the squib lady, Ms. Figg could do is watch out for Harry, and make sure to feed him any chance she could get as Dumbledore wouldn't believe that the Dursley's were giving Harry hardly anything.

Ms. Figg had thought about calling muggle child services, but every time she went to, she convinced herself that Dumbledore will undo it all and push it aside as a misunderstanding no matter the evidence to prove otherwise. After all, Dumbledore believes that Harry staying with the Dursley's keeps him safe. Then, Dumbledore might replace her as Harry's watcher, and the new one might be as trusting and gullible as Dumbledore is, or just not care.

Dumbledore was simple enough to believe that it was a misunderstanding that Harry never got his letters inviting him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before his eleventh birthday, and sent Hagrid to sort it out. After all it seemed like a simple job for the friendly giant, and nobody else was around to do it anyway, and Dumbledore realized they had been travelling a bit, so figured they must be vacationing.

This is when Harry's life got flipped upside down with loads of people up to no good… or at least seriously stupid. So Harry turned up on the train after meeting a seriously dopy kid. He kind of thought he was funny so didn't mind making him his first ever friend. Though, he never liked that stupid dirty rat, and secretly made fun of Ron for sleeping with an animagus for four years. It wasn't even a cute woman magus, but some ugly old perv.

Anyway, Harry arrived, the Prince of Hogwarts. Though, he prays to the whole universe that nobody ever calls him that. He has enough stupid titles to deal with. It sometimes sucks being him, but he's learnt to deal.

Let's just skip all the years at Hogwarts to the holiday before his fifth year, after the resurrection of that dark dude you heard about earlier. You know the one that tried to murder baby Harry? The one that lost to baby Harry!? His name is Voldemort, or Tom if you really want to piss him off, (it's his normal people name – Tom Marvolo Riddle – anagrams as: I am Lord Voldemort.).

Well he used some evil ritual to come back, but NO! The Ministry of Magic doesn't give a crap! Well, they would if they didn't believe that evil Skeeter woman's bull crap lies in the paper about Harry being a nut job. Seriously, if he thought Dumbledore wouldn't get in his way Harry would sue the Prophet, especially since they keep spreading little lies. However, since Dumbledore is letting them get away with whatever they like Harry knows Dumbledore in all his stupidity has a stupid scheme of his own in the works.

The schemes these supposed awesome 'great' wizards come up with are so elaborate they often go very wrong, but yet they still keep trying to pull them off. However, it's the schemes from scared little morons in power like the Minister that you should really watch out for. Minister Fudge is after all the type of person to bend or even change the law just to win some hard candy if he wanted it.

Harry sighed as he walked through the quiet park. Its early morning - six thirty if his watch is correct; it hadn't really worked well since he went for a swim in the lake at school for the second task of that stupid tournament. He just couldn't sleep much so he put on his crappy muggle clothes which used to belong to Dudley that don't fit right. He'll have to go shopping sometime after collecting some muggle dosh as soon as he can. He's tired of wearing this crap.

He rolled his eyes as that same woman is following him again. She's hidden but he can always sense her eyes, and knew it's a woman as he can smell her perfume. She is absolutely useless at tailing him, and she seems to be really clumsy. He had tried getting her and the others to talk to him sometimes, but none of them would. She had gasped the first time he let her know he knew she was there, but after that even tried to quieten her breathing. The others weren't nearly as shocked that they had been collared.

Internally shrugging he carried on until he found the perfect bush. He didn't give a crap if she's watching. She's the one stalking him and he is dying for a piss. He knows he should have gone before he went out on his morning walk, but he really didn't like to that early as his filthy family might wake, and he doesn't need them bothering him. Life with them is a lot better now than before Hogwarts, but that doesn't mean he wants to test their patience. Plus them being 'happy' make Harry happy as they just pretend he and his 'freak' friends don't exist.

Shrugging for real this time he pulled down his zipper and pulled 'it' out. He smiled with a sigh as he let loose and took great pleasure in the small gasp his stalker let out as he let go and watered the bush. He's not the type to be shy about him self, especially after all of the Quidditch and practice has helped lightly tone his body.

Anyway, he knows he's quite well hung, by far the largest in his dorm, and he had caught glimpses here and there of older boys in the toilets so knows he's larger than those he's seen anyway, not that he cared to take too much notice. So, he had nothing to be ashamed of in that area, and his body has gone through a bit of a growth spurt over the summer so he's not so short anymore.

He shook off after the last spurt of pee left and put it away before he gets a 'problem' as he wondered what his stalker looked like and imagined a hot young woman. Its always the way… it must be so much easier being a girl. If they get the 'problem' they don't get a huge bulge in their pants. Teenage hormone suck, but at the same time they're great. It's complicated, but at least he doesn't have to deal with the whole period thing. That does not sound good. Though, it explains why moody-Hermione comes out to viciously hate Ron once a month for just under a week.

Harry's just glad that moody-Hermione has never hated him, but then he tends to not say stupid things at just the wrong moment like Ron does. He shivered at the thought of being that stupid. Ron can be fun, but he doesn't have a clue, and Harry wondered whether the Christmas gift of a book on girls and hormones would be taken well. Though, thinking about it, Ron would never read it so it's a waste of bother. Plus, if the girls found out and any were… he shivered at the thought.

Sighing he stretched and yawned as he turned to where his stalker is and rolled his eyes, feeling his courage egging him on. "Ginny Weasley stalks me much better than you, and she doesn't use an invisibility cloak," he said laughing as he felt her shifting uncomfortably. "I have loads of girls stalking me, but you are one of the worst!"

"I'm not stalking you," her voice just blurted out. She sounds fairly young Harry figured as his smirk widened on his lips. "I-I've been ordered to watch you by Dumbledore," she relented as she's already spoken she saw no reason to play quiet anymore. "I'm not supposed to speak with you, and if you knew I was here, you really should warn a girl before just pulling it out to pee."

"I'm not supposed to know you're there remember," he replied blushing with a laugh. "Well, later Invisa-Girl," he said waving as he went on his way letting her pretend nothing happened. After all, he doesn't want anyone to have to suffer one of Dumbledore's 'I'm disappointed in you' speeches, then his 'but I forgive you' speech, and finally the, 'don't do it again' speech.

He wondered how easy it would be to ditch her, but then pushed that thought back, remembering Dumbledore speeches. No. He's a man, and men don't let potentially hot young women suffer through such torture. It's just not the gentleman thing to do.

Therefore, he continued on his way and heard that his stalker wasn't trying as hard to be quiet anymore. He didn't know where he was walking to, and he never did, but it cleared his head a lot.

It had been over an hour when he arrived at a park he hadn't been to before. It was obviously new as the playground was new and shiny still, so he could only guess it's been in place for a few months at most, and the vandals, his cousin etc. haven't yet gotten to it yet. He entered the play park and slid up onto one of the swings moving back and forth.

He felt like telling his stalker to join him on the spare swing but chose not to bother. He guessed she wouldn't. She either believes whatever line Dumbledore gives her, or goes along with it to save her the hassle of his bull-crap speeches that make little sense and confuse people so much they just nod their heads in agreement anyway just to end the torture.

Harry decided he was going to ask her. "So Invisa-Girl," he spoke suddenly, which might have surprised her. "What do you think of my family?"

He didn't think she was going to answer for a moment when she did. "They're… great," she said, but it was obvious she forced herself to say that.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. "No… not what Dumbledore has fooled him self into thinking! What do you think?"

"They should be in jail!" she blurted out before she could stop herself. "I mean seriously. I heard from a few other members of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix that Dumbledore is really naive, but I never thought for a moment that he… he…"

"That he could really think bitches like them is a cool place for your 'super' hero to stay with as a kid?" he asked and finished for her laughingly.

She laughed a little at that and Harry was surprised as she pulled her invisibility cloak off. He was right to think of her as hot. She is. Her body is slender, and her skin looked soft to the touch, and she has a nice large and firm bust, not too big but not small either. Her blue eyes sparkled with amusement and her flaming red hair just made her smoking.

"You could say that," she said smirking as she dumped her Invisa-cloak, sat, and swung on the swing next to his. "With relatives like them you're certainly ready for enemies trying to kill you."

"Yeah," he replied stretching out the word. "I would rather not have either. It seriously cuts into my social life."

"I know what you mean," she answered with a sad sigh. "I'm Tonks, by the way," she introduced herself before she continued. "I joined the Order because I want to help, but all I get is baby sitting duty."

"Hey I'm not a baby!" he retorted glaring at her. "Or do you want another look to proved it?" he asked the last with a smirk and light blush.

However, her blush exploded as she shook her hands in defense. "S-sorry, well… yeah… you're freaking hung kid!" she blurted out looking even more embarrassed, but at least Harry's cheeks darkened too.

"Well, anyway," he began when suddenly something caught his eye. It was a twinkle, or spark of the early morning sun on something in the grass. He hopped off his swing and walked over to it with Tonks following looking confused.

He picked it up. It's a large silver coloured galleon. He frowned as it was weird. It didn't have the Gringotts crest on it. However, it did have two engravings, one either side. The side he would presume to be heads had a naked fairy on it seeming to be smiling brightly with sweet little angle wings on her back with three feathery tails.

However, the fairy that he would call tails too was naked with dragon or devil wings and a tail carrying blades in it with cute little horns on the side of her head pointing up with her hair at a backwards slant. The coin held weight and had a strange feel to it. He flipped it once and he watched as it tumbled back into his hand. He liked it.

"Wow, that's a pretty cool coin you found there," Tonks said with a teasing smile as she watched him flip the coin a few times. "What are you going to do?" she asked in amusement. "Make your choices based on a flip of that coin?" she asked laughingly. "Though, it might be better than following Dumbledore's decisions."

Harry grinned as he held the coin up showing the angel side. "Destiny is yes," he then flipped the coin to show the devil fairy. "Fate is no," he said smirking as he flipped the coin. It span and both watched as if it was moving in slow motion before Harry snatched it from the air and placed it flat on the back of his left hand hiding it from view.

Then he removed his hand to reveal Destiny. "It looks like I'll be letting this coin choose from now on. Anyway, leaving my life to chance has got to be safer than leaving it to Dumbledore. Check this," he said readying to flip his coin again. "Should I leave the Dursley's?"

Then flip, caught and saw it had landed on Fate.

"I guess not yet," he replied laughingly. "I'll have to wait for that blessed day, huh, Invisa-Girl?"

"You can't really be letting that coin decide your life for you," Tonks said looking doubtful.

Harry shrugged sheepishly as he flipped the coin and it landed on the angel fairy. Then before she could react, he had given her a small kiss on the lips startling her.

"It's got to be better than letting Dumbledore or any one else dictate my life," he answered as he pulled back smirking.

"Well, later Invisa-Girl…" he said cheerfully, happy with his coin as he walked round her. "Maybe next time you'll flash me some of that hot body of yours," he laughed as he began his trek back to Privet Drive.

Tonks took a few moments to gain her senses before scurrying under her invisibility cloak and quickly following him with a small amused smile, licking her lips.

"Maybe I will… give you a little show sometime," she whispered to herself too quiet for him to hear from where he is.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
